Pale Kings and Dark Hearts 2: Choice A or B
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: A continuation of Pale Kings and Dark Hearts. Wondering what happens after Désidéria's decision? \\ SlenderxOC, dark themes [completed]
1. Chapter 1: Choice A

**Sup?**

**I've decided to make a three-shot of the three endings that could've happened for those who are interested.**

* * *

**{_CHOICE A_}**

* * *

"Under all that innocence and tears your mind has already made a decision. Do it, we have all day." I reached out and touched his cheek, it was so soft. It was like his body was giving away. I sat up and kissed his cheek again even though I was still terrified. I closed my eyes and swung.

I plunged the knife into his chest where his heart must be. I immediately let go and shook from all my crying. "Slender?" I breathed. He had hunched over some and loosened his grip on me. "Can you die?" I asked slowly.

"Not in the way you think." A black fog suddenly seeped into the room. Slender plucked the knife out as if it were a toothpick and threw it on the bed. A liquid that looked even darker than black had coated the blade. My eyes widened as it seemed like the fog was forming into two hands.

"Slender, what's going on?" I backed away from him yet he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't fight this, it has to be done." When I moved again he let me go.

"What are you doing?" His were his eyes and mouth were supposed to be suddenly darkened, and his hands grew more spidery than usual.

"You, Miss Ono DuBois, are my replacement." He fell back into one of the hands of the black fog. "Just relax. It'll all be over in just a moment." The other hand reached out for me. Before I could react it had wrapped its fingers around my middle and placed me towards Slender.

A sensation that was burning and icy cold at the same time began at my feet. I tried kicking around but it was no use. The feeling spread all over my body and my eyes were forced shut. I screamed. When my eyes opened again I was dropped to the floor.

Next to me was a boy with brown hair and was wearing khaki dress pants. He looked around the age of fifteen. "W-Who are you?" I asked. The boy's eyes shot opened, a startled hazel hue, and he gasped.

"What are you?" He pressed himself against the wall in freight. I felt a violet anger bubble up inside me. I lashed out against him.

"I'm not a monster!" When I had calmed the boy was nothing but a bloodied smear against the wall. I snuck to my knees. What have I become?

* * *

_**Choice A:**__BAD END_

_**Choice B: **_**?**


	2. Chapter 2: Choice B

**{_CHOICE B_}**

* * *

"Under all that innocence and tears your mind has already made a decision. Do it, we have all day." I reached out and touched his cheek, it was so soft. It was like his body was giving away. I sat up and kissed his cheek again even though I was still terrified. I closed my eyes and swung.

I hissed at the pain of the knife entering my stomach. "Slender, I can't do it. It hurts too much." He clamped my hand down.

"You decided to do it. Now finish it." I slowly turned the knife in a circle and screamed.

"Slender." I gasped. He ripped the knife out of my stomach. I fell back over the bed. "Slender, why did you ask me to do this?" He hovered over me.

"I was expecting you to choose me." I felt my breathing start to slow.

"I can't kill someone else."

"You have all the reason to kill me. I have murdered countless of people, especially children, and have just convinced you to plunge a knife into your stomach." It felt like a challenge to even take in a breath now. I used the remaining energy inside of me to reach my hand out to him. He slowly clasped over fingers together.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For not choosing you," I bluntly answered. He brushed a few wisps of my hair behind my ears.

"You've soiled your dress." He muttered. I began coughing. Blood droplets latched onto his jacket.

"I'm sorry again." I whispered. I slowly felt my body give out. My eyelids began to droop.

"This is the end of both of us." I heard Slender murmur before it was all over.

* * *

_**Choice A:**_ _BAD END_

_**Choice B:**__ BAD END_


	3. Chapter 3: Choice C

**{_CHOICE C_}**

* * *

"Under all that innocence and tears your mind has already made a decision. Do it, we have all day." I reached out and touched his cheek, it was so soft. It was like his body was giving away. I sat up and kissed his cheek again even though I was still terrified. I closed my eyes and swung.

I fully broke down when I heard the knife clatter on the floor. "I can't do it Slender. I don't want either of us to die." His warmth slowly returned.

"Miss Ono DuBois, I clearly gave you a choice." I covered my eyes.

"Stop calling me that, I'm only twenty years old. I'm not a woman yet." He moved my hands. Where his eyes were supposed to be was darkened and the line of his mouth was much more prominent. His fingers had grown more spidery. "Slender, are you alright?"

"What do you think of my heart? And be honest." I raised an eyebrow and wiped away my tears.

"Why would you ask that?"

"The last thing I want to know was what someone thinks of my heart, honestly." I cleared my throat and backed away from him.

"I think it's dark." I hurriedly answered. "I don't know who you are, and how you really feel about things. All I can say is that it's dark." I looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I think that you would've made a fair Pale King." I shot my eyes up at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He held onto my dress again.

"Nothing, nothing," he murmured. "_Au revoir_, Désidéria." He lifted me up again.

"What do you mean goodbye? Where are you taking me?"

"Back home. I have to find someone else now." He didn't speak the entire trip on carrying me back. I looked back up at him when he set me at my doorstep. "May I have one last kiss before I leave you?" He shrunk down to six feet and I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek.

"_Au revoir Monsieur __Svelte Man_." I whispered before letting him go. I opened the door, when I turned around he was gone. When I entered the cabin the phone rang. "Hello?" I sighed into it.

"Oh, you're still alive. I didn't hear any of your whining for the past few days." I smiled.

"Thank you for worrying about me Mother."

* * *

_**Choice A:**_ _BAD END _

_**Choice B:**_ _BAD END_

_**Choice C:**_ _GOOD END_


End file.
